


The Honor Student and her Curiosity

by AhegAraRa



Category: My ideas - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegAraRa/pseuds/AhegAraRa
Kudos: 1





	The Honor Student and her Curiosity

There certain people who'd hang out with me, and certain people who wouldn't. Just the way it goes. I do things that a high school wouldn't regularly do. Some people think I'm cool. Some people make rumors. Some people don't care. Some people want to be experienced with it. However, some people found that I am a Debonair person, I am transcendent when it comes to proficiency, lionhearted, erudite, and selfless. But I'm not a popular student. No one really knows me However, the same can't be said for our student Council. They see Miss President Yukiko Ito as a smart person, kind, and sweet, but they see her nothing more than a teacher's pet and an honors student. She came up to me. 

"Hey uhh Y/n". Yukiko sounds nervous. "I um, I have a question?"

I say "Okay, shoot Miss President".

She says "People say I'm like a robot and that I can't have fun. You're someone who's been around. Can you take me somewhere? Somewhere people always hang out?"

I say "Yeah Sure. We can go to either Karaoke or The Arcade, your choice".

She says "Anywhere else?"

I say "I know of a place that is filled teens during the day, but gets filled at night with adults. But that can be for later".

She says "Alright. Then the Arcade it is".

I say "Mm, I see. Shall we go then?'

She says "Yes. I'm right behind you".

We arrive at the Arcade. Yukiko looks around, surprised. It was all in awe. 

"Wow, I've never seen a big arcade! So many things to do", she says. 

We played a game. It was an FPS. She was doing extremely well for her first time. 

"I'm doing good, aren't I?"

Then her character got attacked, and it scared her. She caused a scene. Everyone was looking at her. 

When we left the arcade after some time. It was almost nightfall. 

She said "That was quite fun. May we do this again?"

I say "Yes, we can".

She says "Ah, you don't have my number. I forgot. Here's my number".

She gives me her number. We exchanged our IDs. I walk her to the subway stations.

"This was nice, I hope we do this again tomorrow", She says. 

I say "Yes. If you want to, feel free to text me, alright?"

She says "Will do".

When I arrive home, she texts me "That place that you said is full of teens by day, can we go there?"

I reply" Yes we can. Tomorrow will be fine, correct, after school?"

She replies back "Yes, I don't have any outstanding duties to attend to, so tomorrow will be perfect. Thank you".

I replied for one last time "Don't mention it. I get what you go through, so don't worry about it :D".

I arrived home. My sister welcomes me back. She says "Dinner is on the table. Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower, the food is all yours".

I say "Thank you".

She says "No problem".

Tomorrow, I have a busy day. I get in some studying and do a workout before I fall asleep. 

The next day came. I woke up, got dressed, did morning things and went to the station. 

Yukiko finds me. She greets me a good morning and I greet her back. 

"About the place we are going, is it nicknamed: The Ward that never sleeps? "

I say "Yeah, that's it. There's a bar there, however they allow minors there. They don't allow them to drink, of course, but they are allowed there".

She says "I see. So we're going to Shinjuku?"

I say "that is correct".

She says "Alright".

School was the same old same old. Learning a new language, learning math, social science. It's nothing too hard. Actually, it's nothing too hard. It's all too easy. 

It becomes after school. I met Yukiko in front of the Student Council room. 

I ask "Are you ready to go?"

She says "Yes, let's go to Shinjuku".

We arrived at Shinjuku and walked around. Yukiko was getting hit on by so many guys. She had to hide behind me just to not be seen. She was also holding on to my arm very tightly. 

"There were so many guys that wanted to hit on me. I'm sorry for holding on to your arm very tightly".

I replied with "Hey it's fine. It was quite dangerous. Don't worry about it".

"Thank yo-", she stops. And stares at a girl who has a uniform. Our school uniform. 

"Hey Y/n. Did you see that?" She asks me. 

I nod. That girl. She is a student at our school. What is she doing here? 

"That girl. She's from our school. And she works at that place. Wait, Y/n, have you've been there?"

I see the place. It's something. She's working in a place called "Palace".

"That's a club, Yukiko. It's quite weird for a student to be working there. No teen would ever work in a club".

"I see… I'll find her out and see who she is. May you join me when I ask about her?"

I say "Yes, I'll join you as a witness".

She says "Thank you"

We walk to Shinjuku station and return home. She texts me where to meet her tomorrow. 

My sister isn't home yet. She's probably still at school or even at work. Then I get a text from her. She says that I can eat anything in the fridge. She has to work overtime. 

I eat dinner and proceed with my original routine. But before I fall asleep, I think of Yukiko. I think of her, and how she's trying hard to become someone who people don't see as a robot. She's working hard too. It's kinda cute. 

Everything fades out, out to black. 

"Y/n. Y/n. What's wrong? Did you space out?" It's Yukiko. 

I look around. Yukiko and I are together. We seem to be holding hands and we're at a Valentine's event. I say "Sorry Yukiko".

She says "It's okay. Anyways, look. It's a lock your love event".

I say "That event where they carve our initials on a padlock and put them on a fence, right?"

She says "Yes, that event".

I say "Let's do it".

She giggles and says "Alright" and smiles. 

I make half of a heart on one side with my hand and she makes the other half. The padlock shows us interlocking our love together. She makes a pose and I take a picture of her. 

She gets flustered. Then she says "Y/n"

I say "I'm sorry, you just looked cute in that pose".

She blushes and makes an embarrassed face. 

We sit down on a bench. I bought her jewelry because I want her to have something to have something that she won't ever forget. 

"Here you go Yukiko, I bought you this". It was a heart shaped pendant. 

She says "Y/N! That must've been expensive! Are you sure you want me to have this?!"

I say "I love you very much, so yes. Since we're going to be distant, and we'll be going to different colleges, I wanted you to have something to remember me by".

She gasps. Then after she gives me a box. 

"Valentine's is a day where we express our love. Well I made you some homemade chocolates. I hope you like them".

I say "Anything from you is perfect".

She blushes and smiles "That's so nice of you".

Then she says "My dream is still worth working for. Like your dream is worth fighting for. I want to do it. I want to make sure that I achieve my dreams, but I also want to make sure that someone is by my side. As long as you stay by my side, nothing will ever stop me".

I say "I'll always be here for you Yukiko. I'm never gonna leave you, and as long as you're on my side, we can get through anything together".

She's filled with happiness. She says "I was gonna ask you so many questions. But none of it matters. Nothing matters other than that we're together. I want to stay here, be here, and be yours forever. Is that too much to ask for?"

We lean in towards each other and we kiss. Or so I think. My alarm goes off. My feelings for Yukiko… they're… they're… they're… romantic. But I barely met her. I just have to keep these feelings to myself. Besides, we're doing well as friends.

We arrive at school together. People haven't made rumors yet. No one really cares actually. Anyways, nothing really happened until after school. 

Yukiko looked through the student rosters and found the girl we saw at Shinjuku. Her name was Tomoka Amiya.

Yukiko called her up to the student council room. She wanted to question her about her job. 

Tomoka asks "What do you want Miss Pres?"

Yukiko says "Do you work at a nightclub? Because we saw you enter there with a uniform."

Tomoka answered "Yes that's my job, but only because my boyfriend works there. Speaking of which, does your boyfriend have a job?", and she points at me. 

Yukiko gets flustered. I say "Don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends".

Yukiko says "Yeah, we're not together".

Tomoka says "You're right. You 2 are honor students, it's almost like you can't date". Then she says "Anyways, You seem like you're trying to have fun, let's exchange numbers".

Tomoka and Yukiko exchanged. Yukiko looks bothered. 

"Do people really see me as some honor student? It's almost as if they see me as a robot". She looks disappointed. 

I say "Well if you want to, you can change. But I know for a fact that you're not just someone honor student. You're quite a fun Yukiko".

She blushes and smiles. She looks happy. She says "Thank you. Anyways, it's getting late, let's go home now".

I say "Yeah", and walk her to the station. Before she says goodbye, she hugs me. It wasn't a frontal hug but a side hug. 

When I get home, My sister greets me, along with some random guy. I'm assuming she's dating someone. 

"Hey uhh y/n, this is my boyfriend, Aota. He's been my boyfriend since high school. That's why I was late the last couple of days".

I say "Nice to meet you. Aota. Have fun with my sister".

She asks "You're not bothered?"

I say "No not really, I have my own thing to deal with. You have your opinion on dating, I'm not gonna say anything".

She says "Is it that Yukiko Ito?"

I nod. She knows my views on dating. She knows that when I get a crush, I try to forget and not do anything. 

She says "You have what you have, but if your feelings stay after trying your best to forget her, then I think you should do something. Whatever it is, you must really like her".

I guess I do like Yukiko. Maybe a lot. Maybe I like her more than enough. Well, let's see what she's got planned for Monday.

The weekend comes. I hang out with Yukiko for my weekends. She looked like something was bothering her. 

When we go back to school, Yukiko asks me to go to the student council room, because she wants to talk. 

"It's unlikely that you're being bothered by something. What's wrong?"

She says "Uhh well I have been thinking a lot, and I feel like I'm not going in any direction".

I ask her "What about your dreams?"

She says "Dreams? I have one. It's to become a lawyer. People say I have a strong sense of justice".

She says "Tomoka let me borrow some of her makeup. I wanted to experience makeup".

I wanted to make a flirtatious joke and say "How adorable".

She smiles. Then she says "Anyways, what I wanted to talk to you about was Tomoka and her boyfriend".

I say "The boyfriend that works in a club. That sounds extremely suspicious".

She says "Yeah, I know. But I may have said that we got together. I want you to play the role of my boyfriend".

I say "I got this".

She gasps and says "Really?! I thought you were going to get mad. Thank you, I just need to investigate him".

I say "It'll be easy".

She says "Alright, but if they start getting suspicious, we may need to act like a real couple".

I say "Lightwork".

She smiles and we walk to the station together. I sense my bond with Yukiko deepening even more now. 

She texts me. She says "We have a double date on Wednesday. So use your debonair to show something".

I reply "I got you. Don't even trip".

She replies with a "(*ˊᗜˋ*)ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ"

Wednesday came quick. I had dreams about going out on dates with Yukiko. I didn't expect it to come true. Well not entirely. But still. Next week is Christmas and we start winter break after tomorrow (which is Thursday). Hopefully I'll have enough time to spend with Yukiko, which I will. 

We go to a restaurant where we meet Tomoka and her boyfriend, Sota. Sota is probably in his mid to late 20s. 

"So you're her friend that I'm being told about, and this? This is your boyfriend?"

He scoffs, he's visibly unimpressed by me. I'm kind of getting pissed off by him. Tch. 

Yukiko senses something out of me. She taps my hand. She calms me. 

Tomoka goes to the bathroom Sota says "Hey Yukiko, I want your number. Just in case".

I quickly say "Back off".

He says "Quiet you, this doesn't concern you Nosy-Kun. 

I'm getting very pissed off by him. Yukiko taps me 2 more times, and whispers "This is the perfect chance to get info on him and get proof that he's just using her".

Her voice, she calms me down. Yukiko gives him her number. 

I return home. Yukiko texts me "Sota texted me to "Hey Baby". 

I reply "Say you're on a date and that's suspicious".

She texts back "He is using Tomoka. I need to let her know. Will you come with me?"

I say "Yeah, I'll come with you".

She sends a thank you. 

I do my daily routine before I go to sleep. 

"Y/n. Y/n. How are you feeling?"

I look around. I'm in a room with my sister. I look at the mirror, I see myself in a suit. My friends see around me. They ask "Are you ready to ask Yukiko to marry you?"

I say "I love her a lot. She worked hard for her dream and my dream just started. I wouldn't leave her ever".

I drive Yukiko to a fancy restaurant. When we exit the car, Yukiko is holding my hand. I check if I have everything. I do. We have a fun time for a dinner date. I requested that we get our own private table. 

"Yukiko, I made a promise to stay by your side, and I want to seal the deal. I want to be able to hold you, have a family and make sure that you are loved. That day when I said that I wanted to be married, That time I said I wanted to be married, I wasn't joking. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be… ", I go down on one knee "... Your husband. Yukiko Ito, will you marry me?" Before I get an answer, my alarm goes off. 

I met Yukiko at the School gate. She says "We need to talk to Tomoka about Sota. Shall we go?"

I say "Yeah let's go".

We met Tomoka in a fast food restaurant. Tomoka asks what we wanted to talk to her about. 

"Sota? Using me? No he's not. He calls me baby and sweetie pie".

I say "That's how he gets you. He's had other "baby's" And "sweetie pies".

She says "Stop with your honor student bullshit. It's not gonna work on me", and she storms out. 

Yukiko looks disappointed. "Am I being over worried? Hey, y/n, do you think I'll be able to end whatever it is that they " have?

I say "Absolutely. And being concerned for your friends isn't being over worried".

She finds a reassurement and says "Thank you so much".

We walk together and she goes home. I go home and I do my daily routine. 

My sister asks me how I'm doing with Yukiko. I tell her what exactly is happening. She laughs and says "Christmas is coming. I think you should tell her how you feel soon".

I say " Yeah I should".

I go up to my room, and do my daily nighttime routine. 

When we go to the station, Yukiko says "We need proof that Sota is using Tomoka. Can you ask promoters for me?"

I find promoters all over Shinjuku. One of them happened to know Sota. 

"SOTA?! YOU FRIENDS?!"

I say "No, but what does he do with all his "Girlfriends?"

He says "That damn bastard breaks something in a club and asks girls for money. Potentially getting them poor. He uses them only for money".

Yukiko found evidence. She texts Tomoka to see her outside of the club: Palace. 

"What the hell do you want?" She asks. 

Sota is using you, a promoter said so. 

Sota say "No I'm not, come on, you're my baby".

Yukiko then says "Shall I show her the texts you sent me then?"

Tomoka looks at her. She then says "STOP BRINGING IN YOUR HONOR STUDENT BULLSHIT!"

Yukiko walks up to her and slaps her friend. 

"WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT HE'S TRYING TO USE YOU?!!" Yukiko screams. I've never seen her so mad. 

"ALRIGHT YOU STUPID BITCH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SPEAK A WORD OUT OF YOUR HONOR STUDENT MOUTH AGAIN!" Sota yells

"BRING IT!", yells Yukiko

I quickly walk up to Sota, and I yell "You're fight's with me".

Yukiko looks at me. She says " Y/n". Then she says "I'm widely trained with self defense, you don't want to mess with me. Also I come from a lineage of cops, try something and I'll make sure you disappear".

Tomoka looks at Sota. She runs away crying. 

"TOMOKA!"

"Did you see that?"

"She and her friend were going at it".

She says "We better leave the area".

I say "Follow me".

Yukiko follows me. We went to a bar I visited before. 

She says "You know where to go. You know the area quite well".

I say "I'm a regular here".

She says "Wow. You're so experienced. Speaking of experience, I wish I could find someone. Someone who'd be willing to date me".

I better think of my words carefully. I don't know if she likes me or not, but it's worth a try. 

She asks me "I hope I find someone soon".

I say "You will find someone.. Not just anyone though. You'll find someone that likes you. In fact, you found someone who likes you. That person is me".

She looks at me wide eyed. She asks this "Y/n, correct me if I'm wrong but do you like me?"

I say "I do".

The moment of truth. 

"I have feelings for you too. I like you, a lot. That's why I came to you in the first place. So that you can help me out, but also so that we could get closer".

It's getting late. I better walk her home. 

She says "Tomorrow, let's go out".

The next day came. We go to a park together, walking around, while my arm is still on her shoulder. I took her to my home, but I took her only to meet my sister and to chat. They seemed to have gotten along well. 

"Tomoka and I made up, we're still friends. She said she was gonna focus up now".

I say " That's good to hear".

"She says that she's sorry for making assumptions of you and that you're a nice guy, and to treat me well. I've also been stressed".

I ask " Over exams?"

She says "No, over what I want to be. My family comes from a lineage of cops, but even some of them don't have justice. That's why I want to become a defense lawyer to help out those in need".

I say " It'll be difficult, but I know you can do it".

She says "I know I can do it too, especially with you by my side".

I say "The past lineage would be proud of you, Yukiko".

I say "As for you, I want you to be able to lean on me when you need help, okay".

I say "I always will".

Me and Yukiko have a special relationship. 

"I want you to have this" As she has something, it's half of a pendant, that says Love".

She says "This will signify our love for each other, okay? I want you to keep it on, and don't break it".

I say "I'll take good care of it".

She says "It'll be an early Christmas present".

She looks nervous. 

I ask " What's wrong?"

She says "Well now that I've gotten a boyfriend, I can finally do this". She leans her head on my shoulder. I do the same thing, but my ear touches the top of her head. I spent the night with Yukiko. 

… 

It's getting late, I should probably walk her home. 

Yukiko wasn't seen as just an honor student anymore. People saw her as a fun loving person, someone who cares and took the risks. We wouldn't ever be seperated


End file.
